


Too Hot, Hot Damn

by samuelbyrnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Daryl Dixon, Platonic Cuddling, Switch Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: Daryl doesn't realize he's in Heat until he gets cornered. After that, Rick tells him to go home and spend his Heat with Jesus.(basically: Desus cuddle-puddle, featuring Judith)





	Too Hot, Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of the other thing I'm writing, but wires got mixed up somewhere and now this doesn't fit anywhere in the series, so here it is. It's not exactly traditional Heat!fic, but I figure it's good enough.

It happens when there's a lull in the fight against the Saviors. Daryl didn't even realize it at first, too hot and uncomfortably sticky from the tropic-like weather they'd been having recently. He assumed his muddled thoughts, dizziness, and racing pulse was a result of being out in the sun too long. He thought Rick's jittery behavior and constant need to be around him was simply his Alpha instincts reacting to the threat the Saviors posed to his Pack. It wasn't until he was literally cornered by Abraham that it all finally clicked in his head; he was going into Heat. Shit. Daryl growled when Abraham pushed himself into the Omega's space, inhaling deeply.  
  
"You got any idea how crazy you've been driving all of us?" The Alpha asks, jerking back a little when Daryl tries to bite him. He grips the Omega's chin in one hand and forcibly tilts his head, burying his nose in Daryl's neck. "Can't concentrate on shit with you wanderin' around and spreadin' your scent everywhere."  
  
The Alpha let out a rumbling sigh and widened his stance, thrusting his hips against Daryl's. He felt the Omega tense and barely had any warning before he was violently shoved away, a fist slamming into his chin seconds later. He wasn't expecting it so he couldn't brace himself and ended up on his ass with a furious Omega towering over him.  
  
"Try that shit again an' I'll feed ya to the walkers," Daryl rasped, face flushed and panting a little.  
  
Abraham rubbed his chin, feeling for any damage. "Figured you might'a needed some help," he said, scowling up at Daryl. "Excuse the fuck out of me for offerin'."  
  
"Don't need any help, 'specially not from the likes o' you."  
  
"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Means I already got somebody in mind, so thanks, but fuck off."  
  
Daryl left Abraham there on the ground and stalked off, rumbling lowly. Now that he was aware of it, Daryl couldn't stop thinking about it and he found himself frustrated and confused in equal parts. One part of him wanted to find Jesus and hide the Switch away for the rest of the week while the other part of him wanted to find Judith and not let her out of his sight for the foreseeable future. Add in the constant threat the Saviors posed to the community and it was just one big fucking mess all jumbled up inside Daryl's head. He brought his hands up and scrubbed his fingers through his hair in frustration, rumbling unhappily. Why couldn't things make sense for once?  
  
"Daryl?"  
  
Daryl stopped and turned, dropping his hands as he did. Behind him was Rick, brow furrowed and looking concerned. The Alpha cocked his head a little, as if listening for something, then tilted his head in the other direction and huffed softly. Daryl stared at him, facing him fully.  
  
"The hell you doin'?"  
  
Rick shuffled his feet, glancing up briefly. "Don't wanna be a threat to you."  
  
"Y'ain't ever been a threat t'me, Rick."  
  
"Heat does weird things to people." A light flush dusted Rick's cheeks. "It also smells like you've already had some trouble, so I figure caution was the best option."  
  
Daryl huffed and crossed his arms. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Figured you might need some help with your Heat," Rick said, taking a hasty step backwards when Daryl snarled at him. " _Not_ me. I meant, you go home and I'll let Jesus know where to find you." He looked at Daryl with a small smile. "I'll make sure he has Judith with him, so don't jump him until she's asleep, a'right?"  
  
Daryl flushed darkly. "Asshole," he grumbled, rubbing his chin into his shoulder before looking back at Rick. "Y'know y'prob'ly won't see us until next week, right?"  
  
"I'm willing to risk it," Rick said with a shrug. "'S not like you can help it, either. Besides, it's probably better than havin' you on the front lines an' getting snatched because o' the way you smell." He stepped back and waved his hand. "Go on home and get settled, Daryl. I'll see you, Jesus, and Judith sometime next week."  
  
With that, the Alpha turned and walked off, presumably to find Jesus like he said he would. Daryl watched him go before breathing out a gusty sigh and turned, walking off in the direction of home.  
  
~  
  
Daryl had just gotten out of the shower, toweling off his hair when he heard a sharp sound of pain somewhere outside his front door followed by a high-pitched giggling. Daryl's lip curled up as he draped the towel over his shoulders and made his way to the door and opening it. Jesus stood on the porch, face contorted into a half-pained, half-amused grimace. In his arms was Judith, who had a handful of Jesus' hair in one hand and pulling at it, a wide, gleeful smile on her face. The Switch looked at him and smiled, then winced when Judith yanked on his hair and giggled.  
  
"Hey, Daryl," he said, wincing again. "Ow. C'mon, kid. That hurts."  
  
Judith just giggled at him, pulling on his hair again. Daryl let out a small rumble and Judith's attention snapped to him, face lighting up when she saw him. She immediately let Jesus' hair go and reached for Daryl, babbling nonsense. Daryl reached out and took her, rumbling happily when she warbled back at him and rubbed her cheek against his. He heard a small laugh and looked up at Jesus, who was looking at the Omega with fond amusement. Daryl huffed at him and stepped back, silently inviting the Switch into his home before turning and walking into the living room, settling down on the couch, Judith in his lap. Jesus followed him and sat down; close, but not quite touching and smiled lightly at Daryl.  
  
"I kinda figured something was going on a few days ago, when I realized your scent had changed," he said, "but I wasn't quite sure and I wasn't about to ask you since it seems like a touchy subject." He smiled a little ruefully and shrugged. "When Rick found me and told me to come here, to bring Judith with me, it finally clicked in my head what was going on."  
  
"Didn' even realize what was goin' on m'self," Daryl said, taking Judith's hands and gently bouncing his knees, smiling when she let out a delighted laugh. "Got cornered before it finally hit me proper." He shot a look at Jesus when the Switch's scent spiked and a low rumble came out of him. "I kicked his ass and threatened to throw 'im to the walkers. Cool yer heels."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Daryl shrugged and stood abruptly, the sudden change causing Judith to let out a startled, protesting squawk and Jesus to look up at him, brows raised in concern. The Omega shook his head, rumbling softly as he adjusted his hold on Judith, and took off for the stairs. Jesus watched him disappear upstairs before slowly following, not sure if he was allowed and not wanting to seem eager when he wasn't. He paused at the top of the stairs when he heard a soft knocking on the front door, seeing Daryl come out of his room with his brows furrowed. Jesus retreated back down the stairs, to the front door and opened it, looking around. On the porch was a laundry basket piled high with various items, most of it clothing or blankets. Jesus smiled as he picked it up and brought it into the house, closing the door with his foot. Daryl had followed him down and stared at the basket in his hands. Jesus hefted it a little higher.  
  
"Gifts from the Pack, I assume," he said. "Something from all of them judging by the smell."  
  
Daryl hummed and went back up the stairs, gently bobbing Judith as he went. Jesus adjusted his grip on the basket and followed, pausing at the doorway to Daryl's room. He goes to put the basket down when Daryl's voice stopped him.  
  
"Y'can come in, y'know."  
  
"Wasn't sure if I was welcome," Jesus said, walking and putting the basket down on the bed.  
  
"Yer always welcome," Daryl said, sidling up and peering at the surface contents of the basket.  
  
"I just wanted to be sure, given you're in Heat and we aren't Mates," Jesus says.  
  
"Not yet," Daryl mumbles, handing Judith to Jesus so he could rifle through the contents of the basket. He pulls out several items of clothing, a few blankets, and some pillows. Underneath all that is about half a dozen water bottles and prepackaged food. At the very bottom is a folded piece of paper with Daryl and Jesus' name on it. Reluctantly, Daryl picks it up and unfolds it.  
  
_'Wishing you well with your Heat. Take all the time you need. We'll keep watch. xo'_

Flushing darkly, Daryl crumples the note and tosses it aside. He puts the basket on the floor and places the water and food on the night stand for easy access. He then kicks off his boots and climbs into bed, dragging most of the clothes and blankets with him, reaching over to grab the rest when he settles in the middle. He smells each piece of clothing before putting it back down, startling Jesus and Judith when he picks up a shirt, snarls, and throws it away from him. Jesus stares at the shirt, head tilted.  
  
"What'd the shirt ever do to you?" he inquires.  
  
"Abraham," Daryl mutters, glaring at the shirt. "Douchebag." He huffs and goes back to sorting through the clothes, setting them aside when he's done. The pillows end up getting haphazardly tossed to the head of the bed and the blankets shoved into a rudimentary nest shape before Daryl finally looks up at Jesus. Judith, sensing the difference, starts squirming in Jesus' hold, arms out and grunting. She almost tips herself out of Jesus' arms, but Jesus lets her down before that can happen. Once on the bed, Judith lets out a happy squeal and crawls her way to Daryl, trying and failing to climb into his lap. She lets out an unhappy whining sound, bringing one chubby hand up to tap at Daryl's knee. Daryl lets out an amused huff, scooping Judith up and scooting back until his back hits the wall, crossing his legs and setting Judith down into the dip. He glances at Jesus, giving the Switch a small, shy smile.  
  
"Y'can get on the bed, y'know."  
  
"You're sure?" Jesus asks, tugging at the sleeves of his coat.  
  
"Ask me one more time, Rovia," Daryl growls. "Either get in bed or fuck off."  
  
Jesus puts his hands up in a placating gesture, shrugging out of his coat and toeing off his boots before tentatively climbing on the bed, sitting in front of Daryl with his legs crossed. He hears Daryl huff and he looks up, biting his lip when he sees the Omega scowling at him, Judith happily oblivious in his lap.  
  
"What?" Jesus asks.  
  
Daryl jerks his head a little, gesturing to the spot next to him. Jesus swallows and does as he's silently told, settling down among the pillows. He yelps in surprise when Daryl grabs and yanks him closer, gently setting Judith down in the space between their bodies. Judith coos and squirms, as if not sure who she wants to be cuddled against more. Daryl scoots down a bit and curls himself around Judith, Jesus mimicking him on the other side. The new position leaves their heads and legs close together, Daryl having no compunction in tangling his legs around Jesus' and if his scowl is anything to go by, Jesus best not say anything about it. Judith, having finally decided who she wants to cuddle more, turns to Daryl and drops her head against the Omega's chest, tiny fingers grasping at his shirt as she lets out a wide yawn.  
  
"Think she's got the right idea here," Jesus says, bringing a hand up to gently card his fingers through her hair, smiling when she pushes into his hand with a tiny warble. "What do you think?"  
  
Daryl hums and tugs one of the blankets over their bodies, letting his hand drop to Jesus' hip, fingers gripping lightly. He dips his head so he can bury his nose in the scent glands on Jesus' neck, sighing softly. Jesus shivers, shoving aside any inappropriate thoughts, rubbing his cheek over Daryl's hair, letting loose his own sigh. A thought suddenly occurs to Jesus and he can't help himself.  
  
"We won't squash her, right?" He asks, then cries out when Daryl nips at his neck.  
  
"She'll be fine. Go the fuck to sleep." Daryl rumbles.  
  
Jesus hears a warble from Judith, as if agreeing with Daryl. He chuckles softly and lets himself relax, closing his eyes and listening to Daryl's purrs as he falls asleep.


End file.
